The Rain
by Guardian of Death
Summary: New Years oneshot: Pausing, he softly kissed her lips one last time and whispered,”I will always love you.” It's funny and ironic in what the rain can symbolize...if only she had found out the connection to his clue... 1xR


Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for the idea of this story! And if you so happen as to have the same exact idea somehow, then great minds must think alike!

Warning: Nothing is what is seems to be. Could also be a lot of grammar mistakes; too lazy to go over and find them...

**The Rain**

It was a typical day, the usual things going on, well that's if you're a minister of peace. She hadbeen called earlier with the urgency to head to the L-1 Colony to stop some terrorists who where against peace that had somehow gotten into the colonies main control room. As soon as she got to the shuttle launch she received another call saying that is was a false alarm and that the terrorists have already been apprehended. And to think all of this on New Years!

Relena was opening the car door of her red convertible when she felt a water droplet fall onto her nose. A rumble of thunder then rang out into the heavily clouded sky.

"Looks like there's going to be an unexpected thunder storm." Relena mused t herself quietly in a soft whisper. Her mind began to wander off to a certain Prussian blue eyed boy. It's been two years since she last saw him. 'He's just like a thunderstorm. He came into my life in a flash and left in another. Oh Herro, where are you? Are you alive and well?' She then took the hair tie out of her hair and put it around her wrist.

As Relena continued down the road it began to pour hard. It was starting to get harder to see ahead even with the headlights on. The rain seemed to be pelting with all its force at the car. Relena sighed.

"Just my luck. I've got a meeting with the L-4 Colony leader later today." then Relena grinned,"Oh well, I guess I'll just reschedule and take a little vacation till then."

With that said she pulled to the side of the road. The black Mercedes followed her, staying close yet not close enough for his prey to see him through the rainfall. After all, he didn't want to be noticed right away.

As Relena waited for the storm to lift she finally noticed the car behind her while staring at her face in the side view mirror. She inhaled sharply. 'Okay Relena, calm down. Maybe it's just a coincidence!' A shiver went along her spine when someone got out of the car behind her and began walking towards her. 'Yeah, coincidence my ass!' She practically ripped off her seat belt and threw open her car door. As soon as it was open she made a run for it at full speed down the road. She looked back against her will and saw the person from the car following right behind her and losing distance fast. She began to panic and pump her legs harder, trying to go faster.

"Relena wait!" her assailant shouted over the rain.

Relena stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened. She knew that voice, it's the same voice she hasn't heard for two years. 'No, no! It can't be him, it just can't, can it?'

She swiftly turned around to find a boy of 18 years old, messy dark chocolate hair with the bangs falling in his Prussian eyes, broad shoulders, even with a shirt on she colt tell he was strong. He had gone from the same hight to 3 inches taller than her.

"Herro..." tears began to fall down her eyes, yet they went unnoticed to both as the once thunderous, now silent, rain fell.

It was really him! He was alive! "Oh Herro!" she ran to him and buried her face into his black wet shirt. Herro was prepared for any kind of emotions towards him displayed as anger or even sorrow, but not this, definitely not relief. Slowly he brought his arms around her and held her closer to him, taking in her soothing presence. 'I'm doing the right thing.' he realized as he hugged her. 'I'll finally be able to make sure she is forever safe.' He could start to feel her pull back so he slowly let her go.

She looked up at him with her sapphire eyes. "Herro, were have you been? Are you well? I've been so worried about you! How long have you been here? Which plane did you take? Did you even take a plane? Were did you-" she was silence by a pair of lips. The kiss lasted not long enough for her to respond, before he broke the kiss. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. She looked in his eyes, they held utmost sincerity. "I love you too." she whispered against his lips before reaching for another kiss. This one was longer than the last. When they finally came up for air Herro took Relena's hand. "Come with me." he said. She nodded dreamily without hesitation or thought; she was on cloud nine after all.

Herro gently pulled her to his car. After making sure she was buckled in the passengers seat he started the engine and sped down the road through the still heavy rain. The ride was silent but a comfortable one. Relena completely trusted Herro with where ever he was taking her. 20 minutes later

he pulled over to the side of the road near an emergency telephone. (A/N: you know, those things on the side of the road) "Follow me," was all he told her before getting out of the car and walking into the forest near them. She followed obediently without question. After 5 minutes of walking Herro stopped.

Curious as to why she walked ahead of him, and gasped at the site before her. There a lake sat with a variety of colorful flowers. The rain intensified its beauty by making the flowers glisten and glow while causing mesmerizing ripples to form on the waters surface. They both walked over to the lakes edge and sat down. Relena admired the way the lake looked before gazing into the raining sky.

"I've always loved the rain." she said. "Milliardo once told me when I was little, that when it rained it was because the land was being blessed and given new life. Rain is a gift from the heavens." she then turned her head to Herro. "What does the rain symbolize for you Herro?"

He thought a couple of moments before he sighed and gazed at the sky as well, with an unreadable stare. "To me, the rain means that something bad has happened and that the gods are crying for the deaths of those who have reached their time."

Relena sat up slowly and looked down at him. "Why would you say something negative like that? Herro, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked curiously.

Instead of answering her questions he instead asked one of his own. All the while reaching his right hand into his pocket, without her noticing, fingering something square. "Relena...do like this spot were we are siting?"

She gave him a surprised look and glanced back at the lake. "Well I suppose so, it is rather comfortable here." she started to turn her head back towards him,"Why do-"

"Look at the lake." he commanded. Wordlessly she turned her head back to the lake, slightly worried at the tone of voice he used. "Relena...do you think the scenery is beautiful?" His hand slowly receded from his pocket, holding the square object. When it was completely out of his pocket he slid off the cover with his thumb.

Relena by now was baffled by his questions. "I think it's one of the most breathtaking things I've ever seen." By now Herro's right hand was almost touching the back of her wet neck without her knowing. "Good." He said with satisfaction. Relena furrowed her eyebrows at this. "Herro, what's going on, you've been acting weird, and these questions and responses of your are confusing me." she said concerned.

Herro took in a large, silent breath. "Because," he whispered with love in his tone,"I wanted the last thing you see to be beautiful." with that he swiftly brought his right hand upon her neck, sticking the square object to the back of it. And in that one moment, time stopped for Relena; silence overtook her.

Her body slumped into Herro's. Gently he moved her to the wet ground and walked over to a nearby bush were he had a shovel hidden and an unbreakable steal coffin. Quietly and wordlessly he walked back to the body, moved it aside, and began digging on the very spot she once sat upon. After digging a large enough grave, that was big enough for the coffin and 3 feet deep, he gently reached for her. Pausing, he softly kissed her lips one last time and whispered,"I will always love you." before putting her in the indestructible coffin and into the hole. He then proceeded to move the dirt back into the hole.

Task completed he sat down in his previous spot and gazed into the lake, watching the rain make ripple after ripple upon its glass like surface, all the while clutching Relena's hair tie close to his chest. And there he waited. He waited patiently for it to come, completely calm and satisfied knowing Relena was finally safe, that he had been not to late. And it rained. It continued to pour well into the night.

The next morning on New Year's Eve, all was quiet. Not a sound was made for there was nothing left to make one.

Turned out that the police were wrong. They had been foolish to let their guards down, allowing those terrorists to sneak into the control room. They were foolish to take the arrest and not see if they had not tampered with anything because they wanted to get home to spend New Years with their families. But Herro didn't. As soon as he heard what happened he broke into the control room and looked through the database. The terrorists had somehow managed to hack into not only L-1 Colonies database from this control room but all the other colonies surrounding the earth as well. What was really eye catching though was that the colonies have all been programmed to fall to earth in 5 hours, and for some reason he couldn't undo it. Herro then realized that if all of the colonies do fall then everything on the planet and colonies would be destroyed, including Relena! 'Not if I can help. I protect her from it, I won't let die such a painful. Soon afterwards he had a plan and was already on a shuttle to earth. On the shuttle he put a square object into his right pocket. It was a "Silencer". They had been invent not too long ago

after the last war for the incurably sick and dying. The device would send an electric signal to the brain,completely harmless and feelingness, telling it to shut down and thus giving the person a clean and painless death. The reason why it is really so ingenious was that it did not fry when coming in contact with any liquid, especially water. He had the coffin made quickly and out of indestructible steal so that the flames and destruction that would follow the after the colonies descents would not annihilate her. Perhaps one day a survivor of this catastrophe would come across her grave.

But that is were Herro was wrong. No one had survived. Everything was in ruin. And with that, all that was left was the memory of a once strong race was extinguished by its own hands, and just as fast was forgotten since nothing was left to remember. All that could be seen for miles on end was debris and blood. But eventually that too faded over time by the rain. Since the great fall the rain had continued to pour out onto the decaying land. Crying tears of sorrow for the many lives lost. And for the sleeping princess that shall never wake up.

* * *

Wonderfully done, if I do say so myself! I was planning on making it so that Herro really had no reason to kill Relena but did because he was crazy and wanted to preserve her beauty or something like that. However, since it is New Years story i decided to make it more cheerful! To Relena and Herro fans, I am not apologizing for killing them off in such a way. It was necessary to pull my idea together. 

**Guardian of Death**


End file.
